Extended Love Ending
by ArdentlyBrenda
Summary: In (2005) Mathew Macfayden and Keira Knightley teamed up to make the iconic movie, Pride and Prejudice. But, for a lot of us, the one kiss at the end wasn't enough to fill our hunger. So, to hopefully enchant some readers, I wrote about them having their first time together after that one kiss.


Elizabeth looked into the eyes of Darcy and sighed. How she didn't recognize she was madly in love with this man, she hardly knew. His gorgeous gaze and face, was only meant for her. The heart he closes off so tight, was opened only to her. He kissed every part of her face whispering her name, causing a blooming smile to radiate off her face. This was the moment she lived for. He locked his lips to hers and instantly a charge ran through her. A charge she had never felt before. His palm caressed her cheek as his lips forced hers apart. Causing a scandalous gasp to fall from her mouth, her lips opened and his warm, wet tongue came in. They sat there forever surrounded by fire as they explored each other in ways the other never had. She felt the flames melting all of the ice off the inside of their bodies as they became engulfed in each other. The wet sounds coming from their mouths were so erotic to her virgin ears that she didn't know what to do. She took her shaking hands and twisted them into his fine brown hair and pulled. How much closer they could get was what she wondered. She felt his hand brush down her cheek and land on the front of her neck. It stayed there a moment until it drifted more downward landing just over heart.

"Darcy" she would gasp breaking their lips apart.

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. He wanted this; every part. He wanted to finally feel something with someone. He drifted his hand down more until it rested just over her left breast. He carefully looked back into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. They had just married. Was this too fast? When the only sound coming out of her mouth was that of heavy breathing, he lifted his left hand and began to take off her brown coat she always wore. Using his right as well he began untying her dress in effort to make her bare. With shaking fingers he felt her reach up and try to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Stopping once the strings were untied, he pulled back and looked at her face again.

"Are you sure?"

Without an inch of hesitation she nodded her head and bent forward to kiss the bare chest she had just exposed. The feeling was so alien to both of them that they didn't dare move or breathe. They had already gotten so far. She let out a deep breath and pulled back. She reached up her hands and pulled down the top of her dress freeing her arms. From there on she was bare to him. She was bare for the first time in her life. And to a man that has her heart. There was no going back. He cautiously gazed down and let his eyes rest upon the swell of breasts she had revealed. He didn't move his hands, just looked and observed. This is my wife, he would say to himself. Elizabeth reached up and pushed the shirt over his shoulders letting it fall lifelessly to the ground. She gazed at the build of man that was her husband. He took initiative and began work on his trousers, discarding them quickly. Now open for his first time, he watched her carefully trying to gauge her reaction as she observed him. As she was occupied he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers.

"Most Ardently, Mrs. Darcy." he whispered.

She gently got into a kneeling position and discarded her dress. But instead of letting him admire she let her shyness engulf her, making her crawl forward and wrapping her arms around him. He gently pushed and made them both go into a lying position, him on top. He began kissing again gently before he broke away and started placing kisses going down her neck. When he reached the pink tip of her breast his gently kissed it before growing some courage as to gently suck as well. The sound of a sharp gasp of pleasure reaching his ears made his courage grow and continue on to the next. But, not wanting this to be an affair more than making love he pulled away and kissed back up her body. When his eyes reached hers, he didn't ask if she was ready; he didn't need to. Elizabeth quickly nodded, telling him to take initiative.

Reaching down with his right hand to make sure she was ready, he grasped himself and entered his wife for the first time. They both made animalistic noises as they sat there trying to gather themselves to make a move. The pleasure engulfed them almost as if flames as he began to move. He didn't go too fast, nor did he go too slow. He wanted this to be love, not a scandalous secrete thing. As they both kissed and made loving noises of pleasure the world faded away. Elizabeth grasped Darcy's hair as she tried to control herself to her new found experience. She made a whimper as they both exploded at the same time, lost to their surroundings and even each other. In that moment they were in a bubble that only they together could form. A bubble of everlasting love that was sure to come with her new Darcy.


End file.
